


Shut Up

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Unfinished, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lup needs to shut the fuck up.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm gross, I should die, whatever. I know this is problematic. This is an unfinished roleplay I had with my pal, but I felt like some people might like it!! 
> 
> Slight spoilers for the Stolen Century arc. 
> 
> Also, I gave Lup a vagina because I'm assuming wizards have some pretty sick tricks for that stuff.

Lup traced the line of her hip bone with her middle finger, a shiver running down her spine. It'd been ten months since the rest had died. Now it was only Taako and Lup, leaving the latter extremely deprived of any sexual contact. She could rarely jack off, as the two were rather inseparable now that the others were gone. They'd be back next cycle, but that didn't stop it from hurting. The twins needed each other. However, as the two had almost no boundaries, Taako found himself walking in on Lup pleasuring herself more than once in the past few weeks. She grew desperate, almost getting to the point of not caring if Taako walked in on her. She just wanted to get some kind of relief.

So that's what she did, laying on her bed with her legs spread, one knee bent upwards while the other lay flat on the bed. Her fingers drifted from her hipbone to her clit, groaning as she pushed down on it through her panties. She lightly traced a finger over her clothed slit, her underwear already damp. She was so fucking desperate. A quiet whine escaped her lips as she slid her hand down her panties, beginning to rub herself in tight circles. She whined again and bit her lip, trying to stay silent so Taako wouldn't hear. A twisted and dark need in the pit of her stomach yearned for him to walk in, but she quickly brushed the thought away.  


Taako had always been one to boast about not needing sleep - elves couldn't, not properly, and never once had he complained about having eight more hours of productivity than anyone else. But these past ten months made him almost wish for the ability, because, well. Lup was fucking  _horny_ \- there was no other way to put it. Taako had walked in on her too many times, and even when he was perceptive enough to keep his distance, he could still hear those moans through the walls. If he could sleep, he mused, Lup would have the opportunity to jack it while Taako was blissfully unconscious. But no such luck. Taako was left sitting there, performing random cantrips in an effort to distract himself from his own thoughts. Because over time, Lup's moans had become less annoying, and more... teasing. Taako wondered what the fuck was wrong with him if he was thinking about his sister, like that, but he supposed the lack of contact during the past ten months had taken a toll on him. Sighing, he drew himself up from his chair and strode towards his quarters, but something stopped him. Lup's whimpers were filtering out from her closed door, and Taako found his hand reaching for the handle, sliding it open as if he didn't already know what he'd find. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, and holy fuck. What was wrong with him. "This is - what, the seventh time I've walked in on you jacking it?" Taako teased, with just enough courtesy to avert his gaze. "Either you're into exhibitionism or you really, really need to start locking your door, Lup."  
  
Lup gasped, her face heating up. She jolted up and yanked her hand out of her panties, surprised that Taako wasn't more embarrassed. "Taako, holy shit, dude! If you know that I'm jerking it, then, maybe don't open the door?" She sat up on the bed, cheeks tinted pink and her face flushed from her earlier activity. "And— jesus, bro, get out!" Her hand motioned for Taako to leave the room. "If it really bothers you, then like, go to the other side of the ship or something!"  
  
"Well fuck, I didn't know you were jerking off when I decided to open your door!" Taako replied defensively. It was a lie, but how was he supposed to explain the impulsive urge to go into Lup's room regardless? His feet seemed rooted to the ground, even when Lup pointed towards the door with aggravation. Taako's body felt too hot with that same desperation that Lup probably felt. "What, go and suffer two more months listening to your unreasonably loud moaning?" Taako was grinning with amusement, but inside, he was overcome with nerves. "Y'know, you're a wizard. You can like, conjure something up. Phallic shaped, maybe."  
  
Lup groaned, getting a pillow from behind her and chucking it at Taako's direction. "You're such a dick, y'know that?" She bit the inside of her cheek. Her stare at her brother slowly became more needy as she remembered how fucking pretty he was. Her mind was clouded with lust for her own brother and although it was degrading, it was incredibly arousing. "Are you gonna leave, or...?"  


Taako ducked, barely avoiding the pillow thrown in his direction, and quickly tried to recompose himself. Lup wasn't throwing him out of her room anymore - she'd asked if he planned on leaving, and not ordered him to do so. "Well..." he drawled, casting a simple levitation spell on the pillow so it floated back to Lup's bed. "Do you want me to leave?" The question hung in the air, and part of Taako wished he could die now and the cycle would reset and they could forget about all this tension between them.  
  
Lup's face flushed, her ears twitching with curiosity. Any common sense Lup previously possessed was flushed out with lust. "I mean…" Her eyes drifted to the floor. "If you, um, if you want to stay…" She drew her knees up to her chest. "You can."  
  
Taako took one shaky step forward, then another until he was awkwardly clambering onto the mattress in front of Lup. He searched her face for any hint that she was joking, and when he found none, he smirked a bit. A short burst of carefully casted levitation magic sent Lup flat on her back against the mattress, with Taako's hands flitting to her waist. "Is this... is this alright?" A part of him felt wrong, dirty for looking at his own sister like this, but his cock was swelling beneath his uniform with interest.  
  
Lup's face flushed, letting Taako touch her without protest. "Yeah, no, you're fine," she muttered, voice quiet and flustered. She was only wearing a bra and underwear, and though they'd seen each other nearly naked a number of times, this time felt completely different. Her panties were soaked through, and her face heated as she realized how much she fucking  _loved  _this. She reached a hand up to delicately touch a hand to Taako's cheek. "Listen, I… We both need this, don't we? It's not wrong, right? Nobody will know."  
  
"We both need this, and it's fine, and we never have to talk about it again," Taako confirmed, more to remind himself than Lup. Then one hand was skirting up the curve of Lup's waist while the other slid between her thighs, two fingers pressing against the dampness of her panties. "Already soaking wet for me?" he teased, finding this a lot easier now that he'd started. He rubbed about where Lup's clit would be through the fabric, aiming to tease her. Maybe it was a bit narcissistic, considering they were twins, but Lup was fucking gorgeous like this.  
  
Lup threw her head back and whined, gripping at the bedsheets underneath her to get some sort of leverage. "Fuck you…!" she hissed through her teeth, not expecting Taako to go straight for her clit so abruptly. Her knees quaked a bit as her brother toyed with her, bucking her hips into his hand involuntarily, softly yet eagerly. "L- Look, I can't help getting wet!" She lifted her head up slightly and motioned to Taako's obvious bulge in his pants. "Looks like you're not doin' so well at composing yourself either, Casanova!"  
  
"I'm not the one who was moaning like a porn star." Taako rolled his eyes, fingers digging into Lup's hip just a bit harder in response. He'd never seen her like this - legs spread, desperate, wanting. He made sure to catalog every detail, right down to Lup's flushed face, knowing he most likely wouldn't be in this situation a second time. His slender fingers tugged down the waistband of her panties and he ran them across her slit in a slow, feather-light motion. "You like that, Lulu?"  
  
Lup's back arched off of the bed, her chest rising and falling erratically as her brother touched her. She'd been craving this for fucking  _months_ , subtly trying to get Taako's attention every time she jerked off. "Mm, I dunno," she mused, though probably in no place to become cocky, "Is that the best you can do, hotshot?" Her words were breathy and slightly broken, coming out between soft moans, Taako's fingers feeling like fire against her.  
  
"Eh, I think I can do a little better," Taako replied with a smirk. He spread Lup's legs apart further, pushing two deft fingers into her, curling them up to rub against that sweet spot inside her. He didn't like to brag, but he was good at this and he knew it. He fingered her open slowly, still drawing it out with a smirk, and his left hand reached up to pinch her nipple. He was definitely going to draw more of those sweet sounds from her, one way or another. "You gonna beg for it?"  
  
Lup's hips rocked erratically against Taako's hand, whimpers falling from her lips as her legs quaked. "Oh, fuck, Taako," she let out a drawn-out whine as her back arched off the bed. Each featherlike brush of her brother's fingertips sent a wave of pleasure down her body, and she tried not to become putty in Taako's grip. "Holy shit, I _can't!_ Oh— my god!" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized what the other elf wanted her to do. "There's– fuck– no way in  _hell_  I'm begging for you, y- you know that, right? Th- This situation is already embarrassing as all fuck...!"   
  
Lup's responsiveness was almost intoxicating, from those needy moans to the way she squirmed under his slow, practiced touch. But it wasn't enough, somehow - Taako was greedy and he wanted more, hell, wanted to push her until she finally gave in and begged. He met her eyes with a deceivingly sweet smile, then withdrew his fingers and instead used both hands to spread her thighs further apart. With his lips still curved into a grin, he ran his tongue up and across her soaking entrance, pressing it purposefully against her clit. "Still don't think you're gonna beg? Because I think I can get you there, babe." He worked her open with a combination of fingers and tongue, rubbing her swollen clit with the pad of his thumb while his tongue delved into her.  
  
Lup let out a weak, needy moan as her brother's tongue slid into her entrance alongside his fingers. Taako's touch felt like fire, and each grind of his thumb against her clit pushed her closer to the edge. She had tears running down her cheeks out of absolute pleasure at this point. "Ohh, my god, Taako, you— you feel so fucking good, holy shit, babe, oh my fuck—" Lup's lips were running much faster than her mind could process what she was saying, whispering praises and mewls as she messily bucked her hips against Taako's face, trying to get as much friction as possible. She tried to ignore the fact that he was her brother, tried to ignore the fact that this was wrong and crude, tried to imagine anyone else's face between her legs, but her mind would skip right back to Taako. His fingers and tongue felt so fucking amazing inside of her, and she felt herself throb at the thought of his cock filling her up. "Ta—aaah—ako, fuck me, holy shit..." It was really more of an order than a request, yet the lack of begging probably wouldn't convince him to do it.


End file.
